Rough Sea
by hellsheep
Summary: Translation of my "Raue See". / A Nami and Pauly fanfiction over a few chapters... what happend in Water Seven stays in Water Seven. (Or doesn't it?)
1. Prolog

**This is my translation of my "Raue See" (if you are able to read german, look up the german version). I don't own One Piece or anything. Please consider that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes – but feel free to show them to me.**

 **Important note: I use (most of the time) the german names of OP, so Ruffy instead of Luffy for eg.**

 **Update note: major and minor grammar mistakes**

 _Prolog._

The Thousand Sunny was peacefully at sea. A few waves hit the ship from time to time, creating a soft surge.

It was a chill night, a silent night, somewhere on the Grand Line.

But there was the orange light of a small candle burning in one room.

Nami hasn't gone to bed yet. She wanted to make use of this lonely, peacefull moment. The copperhaired navigator dipped her pen carefully in the small inkpot and draw a fine line on a map.

Finished!

She leaned back with a triumphand smile and watched her work with pride. Another small piece of her dream was done, another step closer to a seamap of the whole world. This little piece was a really detailed map of Water Seven, Enies Lobby and the water around these islands and about to be called perfect. It was yet a few weeks ago, that the Strawhats left these parts of the Grand Line. Water Seven... while watching the map, Nami's smile became sweeter but there was also a dark, sad shadow in her brown eyes.

A wind came through the open window and pulled Nami out of her thoughts. The paper of the map crackled and she got goosebumps on her back. Nami was just wearing a short tanktop and while she worked she had forgotten how cold it got – she's been to deep into drawning this map. After a short moment the navigator stood up, walked to her closet und pulled a jacket over her shoulders.

After she sat down again, she laid her head on her hands. Again her eyes locked onto the finished map, but this time she was looking more through it than at it.

Something was disrupting her from the here and now, sneaked into her memories and awoke them. It was a light sense of salty seabreeze, wood and cigarsmoke and a forth thing, that let her heart beat faster for a few moments.

Nami closed her eyes, sighed and stroke with her right hand over her left arm. It happened rarely, really rarely that she wore this jacket and when she did, it was only when she was alone in her room, never when the rest of the crew was around. One reason was that this jacket was much to big for her. The sleeves were so long, that her petite hands couldn't be seen and overall she looked ridiculous in this piece. But the second reason was more important to her.

With a small smile on her face the young women opened her eyes again. This blue jacket belonged to her and only to her now. It was her treasure and she didn't want to share it with anybody. Also she didn't want to think about what would happen if one of the Strawhats got their hands on this jacket... she could see Ruffy stealing it, so he could check how it was possible to hide so damn much ropes under it. Sanji would possibly toss it into the sea with an angry, red face as soon as he would understand, to whom the blue jacket with the flamesigns belongs. The thought of the jealous cook let Nami snicker.

But there was another thing. She's given a promise. And she would hold onto it.

Water Seven. The things that happened there weren't all in all pleasant. There was Lysop who left the crew and Ruffy who fought his friend, there was Robin's assassination atempt and her capture, the horrible CP9 and the fight the Strawhats declared to the world's government and of course the goodbye to the Flying Lamb. But it has also been a beautiful time, a unique beautiful time.

Nami stood up and hung the map on a thin line, so the ink could dry. She closed the window, blew out the candle and threw herself on top of the bed.

For the first time in weeks Nami allowed herself to swim in the memories. She knew it would hurt; thats why she avoided it 'til now. But this night she drowned in these memories and the feelings they triggered. Nami cuddled into the jacket she was still wearing, pulled the legs near her body and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooo it took me a while to translate chapter 1 but here it is. Again, I own nothing of One Piece. And please note that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me!) and also note that I use most of the time the german names of the characters (Zorro and not Zoro or Ruffy instead of Luffy for e.g.) - I grew up with these names so I feel comfortable to use them that way.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Update: major and minor grammar mistakes**

 _Water Seven – the morning after the party and the victory in Enies Lobby._

Headaches.

That was the first thing he registred when he awoke. But well... one couldn't really talk about 'being awake'. He just slipped slowly into a state he could barely compare to 'being awake'.

The damn headaches.

Slowly he opened his eyes just to close them again right when the bright morning light hit them.

The party, of course... the party at the Galeera Company pool, the party the Strawhats threw for everyone. There must've been a lot of alcohol that evening.

Again he opend his eyes slowly.

Pauly hadn't the tiniest idea where he was, why he was there and what the heck happend last night. His eyes dropped onto an ashtray standing on a desk just an armlenge away from him. Two dead cigars and a lot of ash could be seen there.

He tried to remember something.

His glance wandered further: there were his googles with the orange glasses and the part of a Galeera-rope.

Hadn't these two trainofficiers from the Blue Station appeared last night? Pauly scratched his head tired like he hoped it would help him remember a thing. They'd gratulated him glowingly to something, but he just couldn't remember what happend after. Goddammit, when was the last time he had a memory-loss like this?

He nearly closed his eyes again with the idea to sleep the rest of the day, but then his eyes catched something on the desk – and all of a sudden he was full awake. He opened his eyes wide in surprise and a slight panic and stared and the thing between far to much empty rum bottles.

It was the top of a white bikini with black points on it. And Pauly hadn't the slightest notion to whom it could belong; but this didn't stop him from getting a red face.

Slowly the shipwright became concious of where he was. He was laying on the couch of his small flat and also the wollen blanked belonged to him and at the moment he had drawn it over his head. For one he could get away from the annoying sunlight. But second this way he didn't need to see the tiny piece of cloth on the table...

It seemed like a good idea to crawl under the blanked, stay there and let the last night be forgotten in this foggy memories. Well, why not... maybe the Bikinitop would also disapear somehow. Of course this was a ridiculous illusion, but this way he avoided to think about _what_ he had done in this night and more important: with _whom_.

But fate wasn't nice to the blonde shipwright. Just at this moment he realised, that he'd heared the muffled noise of water all the time. And he just realised it now because the noise stopped.

Not far away from the Galeera-building, where the blonde shipwright with the huge memorie-loss has awaken, there were also other people around, who were awake.

Sanji was allready moving around in the kitchen of the guest-suite that Iceburg has given the pirates. Nico Robin also sat on a table since the early morning and red a book. The rest of the crew was still sleeping. Parts in the building, parts all over the whole place. Zorros green hair could be seen between a lot of empty beer-barrels where he was snoring in peace. And Ruffy seemed to prefer a table over a bed.

"Robin-Sweety I have something for you!" chirped the lovedrunken chef and brought the black-haired beauty a fruit cocktail. "Here my dear. I mixed a Good-morning-drink for you and Nami." Nico Robin nodded gratefully. Frowning Sanji looked out the window, the other glass still in his hand.

"Hm. I just wonder where Nami is! She's usually already up at this time ... and after she drank the Franky Family and some of the Galeera people under the table, she needs this vitamin punch!" Sanji had to confess that he was a little worried. It wasn't usual for Nami to sleep that long - party or not. That was more likely to this stupid marimo and the captain ...

Sanji looked with amorous eyes to the archaeologist, still standing. "Say Robin... you might have seen her somewhere?" The black-haired womend looked up from her book. A few seconds she looked at Sanji with a questioning expression before she shook her head and answered him.

"No, I'm sorry, Sanji. But I'm sure she's okay." She lowered her gaze to her book, but rather to hide a knowing smirk as to read further.

However, Sanji had no eyes for this. He sighed briefly and unhappy and finally went outside.

"Naaaamiii!", Robin heard the chef at the pool singing. She still had to smile. He wouldn't find Nami very fast...

Hot water flowed over bright porcelain skin and orange hair.

Nami looked down at her feet. If it was up to her, she would stay an eternity under the shower but she hated it too much, when the skin of her fingers was wrinkled and even if she wanted to, she could not stay in here forever.

While she enjoyed the long shower, she had been thinking about various escape plans. Running away immediately upon waking would've been the wisest. But her hair, her smell and everything would reveal too much, especially to Sanji and Robin, who weren't as naive as Ruffy and Chopper ...

And therefore a shower had to be.

Nami could barely remember anything from last night. She remembered that she defeated Tilestone and eventually even Zanbai in drinking duel and only a few opponents were left then, among them Pauly and Zorro. From there her memories were shrouded in thick fog and whenever she tried to shed some light into this darkness, her headaches began to transform themself from a dull, annoying sensation to a painful hammering.

But Nami was not stupid. Maybe she couldn't remember the events of the night, but she woke up this morning almost unclothed on Pauly's chest.

With this thought she made a whining sound and put her hand on her forehead. Nami could just hope that he and she have been too drunk so nothing could have happened, what they would regret.

Of course she had much fun in all these weeks in Water Seven when she provoked Pauly as often as possible with her provocative clothing styles. It was in fact every time awesome to see the despair in the eyes of this man who'd repeatedly declared angry and red-faced that she should'nt wear short skirts in a shipyard where only men worked. She should wear long pants and a turtleneck! Finally there was still propriety and due to women like her the society went to hell!

The thought made Nami giggle softly. That was devilish funny every time. But this ... she had never intended.

Deep in thoughts the navigator turned off the water and took a towel. Maybe she got lucky and Pauly wasn't even awake ... then she could sneak out of the house and everything (well almost everything) would be fine. At least for her. And when they encountered one another the next time, she would simply put on an innocent smile and pretend to know nothing. She was good at this!

However there was still a problem. She'd not found her bikini top. This interrelated certainly together with the fact that she'd fled to the bathroom pretty fast, pretty panicked and pretty quiet after waking. But it was impossible to disappear here topless and with what she'd chosen as makeshift clothes, she didn't want to get back to friends.

After Nami had dried herself, she pulled on the panties of her bikini and a sleeveless shirt, which reached almost to her knees. It was orange, had violet stripes on the collar and didn't belong to her.

Carefully she opened the door and tiptoed out of the bath. Nami could move completely silent, if she wanted to. After all she'd been a thief and burglar long years of her young life. She would probably slipped out undetected of the apartment and was thereby even able to collect the lost part of her bikini, without waking Pauly. But unfortunately there was an impediment, because ...

Pauly was awake.

As Nami had sneaked a few steps from the bathroom to the living room, he stared at her directly. Thunderstruck, she stopped and stared back. A drop of water had enough time to move away from a strand of her hair and fall to the ground, until one of them showed a reaction.

"Y-you shameless woman!" Pauly cried and sat up abruptly, the blanket slipped from his body. "What's gotten into you, walking around half naked in my own home? Don't you have any shame?"

Nami should have known. Nothing else occurred to him, no good morning or at least some shy stuttering.

The young woman smiled wryly and looked arrogant at him, hands on her hips. "Half Naked, yes? Says the right one..." she purred. A split second the blonde looked at her questioningly, but then it seemed to click in his head. He looked down at himself, saw that he was wearing nothing else than his shorts and pulled quasi instantly the blanket up to his chin.

It was incredibly easy to get him out of the socket, Nami stated satisfied. But she also noticed that the half-naked Pauly was quite appealing and she found herself to regret that he'd immediately pulled the blanket over his body. He was ultimately one of the best shipwrights of the entire Galeera, also a very strong fighter... his body was steeled accordingly and- Nami broke the thought off immediately when she registered _what_ the thought was about.

"Then give me back my shirt" Pauly growled with downcast eyes and held out his hand demanding his cloth. Nami sighed annoyed. "As you wish..." she said in an innocent tone and began to take off the shirt with clearly lascivious movement. Before Pauly could give a word of protest, the garment flew across the room and landed on his head. He heard Nami laugh and move.

"Nami, you ... argh, I didn't mean _that_ way and you know perfectly well ...!" he swore and picked up the shirt from his face. He was, however, still avoiding to look at her. After all, she was naked!

"Get a grip, Pauly" she said, and he could almost hear that she rolled her eyes. But after Nami sat down on the couch next to him, he raised his head slowly. He had no idea how she'd done that, but now she was wearing her bikini complete. Of course it covert not nearly as much as his T-shirt. So to him it wasn't really an improvement.

"And now be careful what you say next" she snapped and looked at him, "I've got only the bikini, I can't wear anything else right now." Like she'd read his thoughts.

Pauly still couldn't manage to look into her eyes. Since he didn't know what to do with himself and he really had the urgent for some nicotine, he stretched out his arm and took a cigar and the lighter off the table.

"Do you remember ... anything?" he finally asked carefully after a few moments of silence, in which he'd inhaled the first two puffs of his cigar. At least he could say that Nami was obviously as embarrassed as he was. She looked briefly to him and then to the empty bottles on the table.

She could only shake her head on his question.


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, please consider that english isn't my native language. If you are able to read german, look up the german version of this story: Raue See. Please forgive me my mistakes but feel free to show them to me :)**

 **Have fun!**

Nami had left Paulys apartment soon. Anyway it would've no purpose to continue to stay there, just to think about something that they didn't want to think about. Apart from that, she had to get out of this apartment - and away from Pauly. And he in turn hadn't give the impression to have her close to him at the moment.

Luckily it was still early and as Nami crept along the pool, there was no sight of one of her friends. With a long sigh she sat down at the edge of pool, her legs hanging in the water. Although the sun was not yet high, it was very warm. But that wasn't the reason she needed some it cool water. It was rather the thoughts, these ifs and whens, that were easily made her cheeks blush.

"That can't be true, Nami. Pull yourself together and get a clear head again! ", she muttered to herelf, leaned a little forward and put both her hands on her cheeks. What if Sanji saw her? Or worse, Robin? The black-haired woman would know immediately that something was wrong with Nami. Damn, a blind with a cane could see and probably even Ruffy.  
Nami dropped her hands in her lap and looked at her reflection in the blue water, which has been distorted by the small circles she caused with her legs.

"I have to get dressed." she said to herself. Not that it would normally be a problem to her just to walk around in a bikini ... but that way she remembered simply too much of this embarrassing awakening this morning.  
With another devoted sigh she rose and turned around just as she remained rooted to the spot. The reason for this was a familiar face, in which she looked.

"R-Robin!", Nami exclaimed in surprise and did almost fall backwards into the pool. Robins smile became a track warmer.  
"Excuse me, Nami. I didn't mean to scare you." she said in a calm voice, but her bright blue eyes regarded the redhead carefully.  
"Oh all right, it's just ... I was just so sunken in thought, I did not hear you coming." said Nami, who had successfully gained her composure.  
"Sanji was looking for you. He's got some fruit drink for you and me because he thought that would be good in case of a hangover." said Robin, as she walked away with Nami from the pool. But her eyes said something else. Asked questions. Were curious. Robin could appreciate Nami well enough to know what went through her mind.  
"Oh, that's nice of him, I just have no hangover.", said Nami. Sanji was really the last person she wanted to see now. He would only poke her with unpleasant questions, which she was sure.  
"Oh?" Robin broke through her thoughts, "Amazingly, when you consider how much you drank last night!" The black-haired woman chuckled softly behind her hand.  
"Oh, please, Robin. That may give Zorro headache, but not me.", Nami said. _Even if it was enough to forget what happend in the night..._ , she added silently to herself.  
"It's great to hear." Robin said. A smile graced her face and she gave Nami the kind of amused glance that the navigator was finally standing, looked to the right and left and finally bowed to Robin.

"Ok ... what do you know?" she finally asked hesitantly.  
Robin drew her eyebrows and smiled knowingly.  
"Oh nothing. In principle, nothing. I just might've seen how you disappeared last night after all the drinking with a certain blond carpenter." she said. Robin didnt sound reproachful rather like she was talking abouth the weather.  
Nami could not prevent that her face turned red again but Robin had enough tact to point not to mention it.

"Then you know more than I do!" sighed Nami and gnawed nervously on her lower lip.  
Robin knew what Nami really needed. Namely distraction. It was no secret, at least not for the black-haired archaeologist that Nami and Pauly were dansing around each other like two teenagers who didnt admit their affection since their arrival here in Water Seven.

"Come on." Robin finally said, "What do you think? How about a little bit shopping before the boys wake?"

Nami smiled gratefully. "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ay another chapter! I struggle much with the translation 'cause my writing in german is really complicated. I tend to describe much... faces, places, voices. Well I hope you like it and forgive me my mistakes. :)**

 **Again, the names are mostly the german ones. Louie Louie is Peeply Lulu in the english version.**

 **Have fun reading and if you want to make me very happy, leave a review :3**

 **Two days later.**

Although there was a lot of drinking at the party, nothing prevented Franky and the shipwrights of the Galeera Company to work from sunrise to sunset on the new ship for Strawhats. To Pauly, it should be just right. The heavy, physical work distracted him from thoughts, which revolved around the morning after the pool party. He also didn't have to see Nami – maybe she was busy exploring Water Seven like the rest of the Strawhats. She probably wasted her time with shopping for far too short skirts and other clothes to buy.

But as already mentioned – mostly Pauly succeded not to think about her.

The shipbuilding made good progress. Frankys plans were close to perfect - Pauly had to admit that the man was brilliant. At least in this regard. The sun sunk red, when the workers decided to put the hammers and nails down for today. Only Franky couldn't stop.  
"Hey Franky, you have to take a break! In the dark, you won't be able to work well anyway. Want to go with us in the bar?" Pauly called to the blue-haired cyborg.  
Franky grinned down at the blond carpenter and a few nails he had clamped between his teeth fell out of his mouth.

"No, man. Normally, I would immediately come with you but you know ... this is my dream and I won't rest until it is completed. In addition, the Government want the strawhats and the sooner they can start to get away with the new ship, the better!" he called out to Pauly and stroked lovingly the part of the rail, on which he worked.

Tilestone, Louie Louie and Pauly exchanged brief glances, but then shrugged. "Whatever you say, we'll see you in the morning!" Pauly called up to Franky and the three men left the nearly finished ship.

Far away from this Robin and Nami were sitting at the table of a small cafe. It was located at the uppermost levels of Water Seven and offered a wonderful view of the picturesque town with its white houses and the sea, on whose horizon the red sun went down.  
Nami sighed contentedly but also exhausted, and leaned into the back of her chair. "I will really miss the extensive shopping tours in Water Seven." she wailed and watched the countless bags and pockets. Robin sipped tea from a delicate china cup. "Just the shopping trips?" she asked without looking up from the cityscape avert and hid a smile behind the teacup.

Nami raised her eyebrows. Robin had kindly waived any innuendo about that cursed night, but now the navigator had the feeling that her grace period was up. Fortunately, Nami thought resignedly, only Robin knows thereof. "No ... of course I'll also miss our friends here. The guys from the Galeera-Company, grandma Cocolo, Kiwi and Mozu, the Franky Family, Mr. Iceburg ... they have done so much for us ... they are great people.", Nami said softly. Robin glanced at her and looked at her carefully. There it was again, this knowing look of the black-haired archaeologist, as if she knew more about what Nami thought than she was aware of. Nami wanted to say something which distracted her from the topic, when Robin suddenly leaned across the table and put her hand on Namis. Irritated the navigator blinked at her friend.

"Nami." Robin began with a serious but gentle tone. "We won't be in Water Seven much longer. Whatever's bothering you ... you have to take care of it. Bring clarity to your thoughts. Otherwise you'll carry it around with you forever."A dark shadow of sadness fell over Robins light blue eyes as she lowered her head a little. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Nami looked at Nico Robins hand that was still lying on her own. "What ... what exactly do you mean?" she asked. Robin smiled gently, then pointed with a nod at all the shopping bags, before she withdrew her hand and turned back to her tea. "I know you really like shopping but to be honest the last two days you were in a real shopping spree. I've never seen you wasting that much Berries at once! Maybe you don't realize it yourself, but I can see that something is gnawing at you. You have to find out what it is." Robin said in a tone as if she knew exactly what was bothering Nami. But she had to find out for herself.

The red-haired navigator went silent for a while and turned uncertainly her own teacup between her hands. Robin was right. Of course she was - she could read in Nami like in an open book.

"We don't fit together." she said suddenly and Nico Robin raised an eyebrow interested, but said nothing. Her eyes went to Nami, but the red-haired women just stared into her teacup. A fleeting smile crossed her lips. "He can't handle money. Has a huge mountain of debt. I don't like people who can't handle a Berry!" Nami snorted contemptuously, but there was still a small smile on her lips. "He's also really annoying prude. Or shy. Or both. Everytime he's so upset about short skirts ... even over bikinis ... in a pool! I mean, in what kind of time are we living in?" Nami raised her head and looked at Robin expectantly like she hoped for a confirmation on her words.

"But something brought you together that night.", Robin said.  
"Yes, the alcohol", Nami said hastily; too hastily, she had to admit. A slight blush appeard on her face when she thought about _where_ and _how_ she woke up two days ago. Whether she and Pauly ... no. They'd drunken so much Rum that Nami couldn't remember anything. And til that happens it takes really a lot of Rum. It was impossible that he and she have been capable of anything more than sleeping that night.

Nami was torn from her thoughts when Robin extensively stretched and suddenly rose. "Where are you going?" asked the puzzled navigator. The black-haired woman smiled conspiratorially and let some hands appear, which took a couple of shopping bags. "I'll leave you with what's bothering you." She replied downright conspiratorial and didn't response when Nami raised with a "hee wait!" calling after her.

Nami dropped into the chair again and snorted a sassy hair strand aside, which had fallen over her eyes. For a while she watched Robin go, but then her gaze went back to the city. The sun had now completely disappeared and the lights of many homes on the plains below her enlightend Water Seven in an entirely different gloss. She enjoyed the peace here, even if it wasn't quiet. The distant sound of the channels and the gigantic fountains at the head of the city were as ubiquitous as the murmur of voices in the still bustling streets.

Not far from a closed bar were Louie Louie, Tilestone and Pauly. Brunos bar had now been closed after five years - five years in which it only existet so Bruno could submerge on behalf of the CP9 and spy on guests for information and rumors about the Pluton. For all three men, it was still a sad feeling to walk past the bar. Involuntarily Paulys hand reached to the spot on his chest, which had been pierced by Rob Lucci. But these traitors were defeated - and at some point someone else would open up Brunos Bar again and made it a place were Pauly could spend his non-existing money.

„WHERE DO WE GO - NOW THAT BRUNOS BAR IS CLOSED?!" shouted Tilestone and Pauly grimaced briefly, because he stood right next to the giant. This guy always had to scream around like that.  
"Have heard earlier there'd be a shed with good beer" answered Louie Louie, who was still wearing his sunglasses despite the darkness. Pauly took the cigar from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke. "You mean where are all these cafes are where the tourists hang out?" he said with clearly audible resentment in his voice. Louie Louie shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice and you can give the bar a chance, Pauly!" he said. The blonde carpenter sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"WELL THEN LET'S GOOOOO!" shouted Tilestone happy and tucked the other two men under his arms to race at the direction of said bar. Ineffective Pauly and Louie Louie hit against the huge upper arms of the giant and as Tilestone let them down again after a few minutes, they had to struggle for air for a moment.

Guffawing Tilestone was watching, while the other two fought for their composure. Louie Louie stroked his hair, then his characteristic stubborn strand of hair reappeared at his mustache. He looked around, the bar had to be here somewhere. Even Pauly looked around. He adjusted his jacket and lit a fresh cigar, because the previous one had been lost thanks to Tilestones "outbreak". Suddenly he froze. In front of a cafe, he saw her - the girl he had successfully banished from his thoughts for two days. But now that he saw her sitting thoughtfully at the table, he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"Guys ..." he began, "... go... go ahead. I'll come right after. I have ... something else to do!" Surprised turned Louie Louie and Tilestone to Pauly and eventually followed his gaze. "BUT PAULY, IS'NT THIS NA-" Tilestone said with his howler voice as Pauly leapt him literally and held his hand over her mouth. "Pssst do you want her to discover us?!" Pauly hissed hastily and felt much to his discomfort that his face turned red. That was only because the sight of Nami immediately made him think about that morning ...

Louie Louie ended up being the first of the two, who knew what was wrong with Pauly. "Come on, let's find that bar and keep a cold beer for Pauly." he said, pushing the confused Tilestone downright before him.  
Pauly saw them disappear into an alley, and finally sighed heavily. Hesitant he stood on the spot and looked back to the cafe. It seemed like Nami was really deep in thought and hadn't noticed him or the other two - despite Tilestones loud voice. Something was off.

Then Pauly made a decision, took a deep breath of his cigar and blew it out again and walked over to Nami.


	5. Chapter 4

**Have some Sanji-action in this one! Again, forgive me my mistakes and feel free to show them to me, cause english isn't my native language. Also like in the other chapters I mostly use the german OP-names.**

 **Have fun reading and feel free to leave a review!**

 _Nami._

She could hear his voice in her mind, whispering her name. Why did she hear him in her head? Why? And why did she enjoyed it so much?

"Nami ..."

Inwardly sighing and gazing at an indeterminate point in the distance, she dreamed about Pauly saying her name... not outraged or angry, just as he did when he was upset about her short skirts or cleavage. No, the tone was gently, downright timid. It was almost as if he was standing next to her.

"Oi, Nami!"

Nami startled. She almost fell off her chair, because she hadn't registered how much she was lost in thought. Puzzled Nami raised her head, only to look in the slightly worried-looking face of the blond ship carpenter.

"Is everything allright?" Pauly asked, a cigar between his teeth. Nami blinked two or three seconds, just puzzled.  
"Pauly? What are you doing here?" she wanted to know, struggling with her self-confidence.  
"I ... uh ... Tilestone and Louie-Louie and I, we, we were just on our way to have a beer when I saw you sitting here all by yourself, uhmm ... well I thought, I could say hello ... " he stuttered.  
Nami had just gained her composure back and smiled up at him. "Well ... hello!" she said.

An awkward silence between the two arose in which Pauly didn't know what to do with himself and in which Nami looked at him astonished. It seemed like he wanted to say more than 'hello' but couldn't bring himself.  
Nami wasn't sure that she welcomed his presence. On one hand, he forced her, now that he was standing right in front of her, to reflect on Robins words... and she didn't like that. But on the other hand, she was glad that she was no longer alone, 'cause it started to get dark.

Finally it seemed that Pauly had defeated his weaker self. "Nami, listen to me ..." he began uncertainly, searching for words. Nami had no idea what he wanted from her so she just looked at him with the proverbial question mark over her head. She couldn't help to recognize the slight blush on Pauly's face and she also couldn't help but admit that she liked the sight. He was really shy - in an incredibly sweet way.  
"I ... I ..." he stammered and eventually had to take a deep puff from the cigar before he looked into her eyes. "... I wanted to apologize" he finally said.

This confused the young woman totally, but Pauly already went on: "The morning two ... two days ago. I still have no idea w-what happened during that night, but ... but you shall know that I am a not like _that_ , you know, that kind of man. I don't pick up any drunken women, I would never do, I ... and ... and usually I also serve my guests breakfast instead of throwing them out."

 _A few streets away._

There was something good about the Aqua Laguna - it had helped Sanji to an incredibly valuable salt. Satisfied with himself and the world the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates strolled through the streets of Water Seven. A beautiful city full of beautiful women. He'd totally forgotten about the time and just when it was already dark, he realized how late it was. Nami and Robin must be allready back from their shopping trip and he wasn't at their apartment to proffer them a delicious dinner. At this thought Sanji suddenly became unhappy. In his mind he saw the two women completely desperate sitting at a table and hope for his return; he could not let them wait any longer.

Sanji wondered how he could get fast from its present location to the apartment. Unlike Zorro he had a sense of direction and was even in a labyrinthine metropolis like Water Seven rightly. If he was able to get a Jagara, he could soon be on the channels and back in no time and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a small square full of cafes... there he should get one of those animals.

Sanji scurried along the roads. On a corner he remained abruptly when he heard a he-too-familiar voice say _'Pauly? What are you doing here?'_ . He immediately floated on cloud nine. This was clearly the voice of Nami, he would recognize her anywhere! But there was someone with her. Instantly Sanji fell in spy-mode and peered cautiously around the corner. Frowning, he watched as Pauly was with her at a cafe table and talked to her. Alone. No Nico Robin or someone from the Galeera-Company in sight. What did the guy wanted from Nami?! Didn't he need to build a ship or something rather than harassing beautiful women? Sanji could not help but overhear the two. And he didn't like what he heard.

Ultimately the cook clenched his hands into fists and stepped onto the street.  
"Hey _blondie_!" he called out to Pauly, ignoring skillfully the fact that he himself was also blond.  
Nami and Pauly turned around roughly synchronously to Sanji. The navigator went pale. Why in the world was Sanji here? As much as she appreciated the lovelorn cook - and she liked him very much – but if he had even heard a shred of Pauly's words, then that meant trouble.  
"Hey blondie what was that about picking up women?" Sanji was now running up to the two. "Nami-sweetie, did this guy bothered you somehow?" he asked with amorous voice. But before Nami could launch into an explanation, Pauly opened his mouth. Apparently Sanji's words had provoked him more than she had assumed.  
"No one was _picked-up_ and certainly not Nami! Why would I want a women that dresses like this?!" Pauly snapped.  
Nami put her face in her hand.

At the same moment Sanji stood angry in front of the much larger man.  
"You take that back immediately! Nami's clothing style is perfect as everything about her! "  
"I take nothing back!"  
"You do well, immediately!" At the last words Sanji already targeted Pauly's face with a kick. The carpenter just could bend backwards and dodge the kick, so Sanji only hit the cigar which flew out of Pauly's mouth in a high arc.  
Outraged Pauly catched for breath. What number of cigars was lost today? Those things didn't grow on trees!  
Pauly's arm shot forward and at the same moment a rope from his jacket sleeve, which was aimed at the leg of the cook to bring him to fall.  
But Sanji escaped the attack with a quick backflip. The hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth, he got ready to immediately attack again, while Pauly prepaired to further Rope Action.

But they weren't able to continue.

Boiling with rage at these two testosterone idiots Nami had risen meanwhile. "Stop it!" She shouted imperiously. She gave Sanji a sap and Pauly a blow in the ribs, after which the two rivals jumped and stared intimidated at the petite woman.

"But Nami, he started it!" they both said in sync.

"Sanji" Nami began with laboriously suppressed frustration. "I know you just want to protect me, but Pauly didn't bother me in any way. Really. "A cheeky grin crossed her face as she looked at the carpenter. "He couldn't, not even if he wanted to. He's too shy" she said. These words seemed to be clear to Sanji because he loosened his stance and looked to the completely outraged and stunned Pauly. "Hmm well, Nami ... but if he touches you, then-" Sanji began, but Nami quickly laid her hands on his shoulders. "He will not" she assured him and gave him a lovely smile and a deep look.  
That was enough to let Sanji levitate on cloud nine again.

"Alright Nami-dear I trust your judgment," he purred, looking at her completely crush. "I was just about to go back to the apartment to cook a delicious dinner for you and Robin, you can come with me if you want" he offered her.

Nami shook her head gently.  
"I still have to discuss some business with Pauly. I'll come back later" she said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.  
Sanji looked at her with a slightly skeptical look, then shrugged.. When Nami had to discuss something with someone, it mostly turned around Berry. Also Paulys debts were an open secret, so Sanji concluded that it had to be about money. .  
"As you wish, Nami ..." he said, eyeing Pauly again urgently. He even gave him an 'If-you-do-something-to-her-then-you-are-dead'-look before he turned back to Nami, who suddenly looked at him with heartbreaking big doe eyes.  
"Oh, and Sanji ..." she whispered softly, "... would you do me a favor?"  
"But every time Nami!"  
"Would you take my groceries into the apartment? They are sooo heavy and you're so strong and-" She didn't have to keep talking, because the chef had allready all bags on his arm.  
"But of course!" he warbled with amorous glance.  
Nami's smile widened when she finally pushed him toward some Jagaras.  
"Thanks Sanji, see ya later!", she said goodbye.  
"Until later then!" replied Sanji and went to an abandoned Jagara.

Pauly had watched the whole scene in silence and sulking. When he was with Nami alone at last, he gave her an offended look.  
"I could very well if I wanted to ..." he muttered.  
"What?" asked Nami, who hadn't understood the murmur and just again stood beside him.  
"Nothing," Pauly said hastily and before she could dig deeper he added to: "You and him, you two, you ... are you...?"  
Nami looked at him briefly shocked, but then laughed.  
"No, we are not. Sanji and I are very good friends. "  
Pauly could not help but sigh of relief.  
"Your friend is crazy, you know that?" he grumbled.  
Nami poked him in the side.  
"As crazy as we all. He just has a strong protective instinct and after what has happened with Robin, you can't blame him, can you?"  
Pauly thought about her words. "No ... I don't think so" he said, not sounding offended or angry anymore. On the contrary, his words were even accompanied by a hint of sadness. Nami didn't fail to hear this undertone.  
"You would give your life for each other, right?" he said, smiling briefly but weak. "I also thought that I had such friends ... until they became traitors."

Nami's heart sunk. At this moment, she felt Paulys suffering. "Pauly ..." she started, but the carpenter shook his head and looked at her with a smile.  
"Come on," he said suddenly, "I want to show you something."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Long time no chapter. After this one will be the last chapter and the epilogue. Please consider that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me!)**

 **I did some spelling updates.**

 **Have fun reading!**

"Wow ..." Nami whispered in awe. With big eyes she looked over the city and the sea. Behind her, the fountains of the giant well-construction, which crowned Waterseven, roared like great waterfalls. In spite of all this, it was not loud - the fountains, despite their size, were still far enough from the edge of the water basin at which she and Pauly stood.

At her feet the water city lay. The many lights of the houses seemed to be hundreds of small fireflies. Around them stretched the sea, reflecting the disc of the full moon. And when Nami turned around and looked up, she could see the sparkle of the stars blending with the glitter of the water fountains.

"Kaku always came here," Pauly said, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Nami bit her lower lip briefly. Her gaze wandered from the breathtaking view to the carpenter, standing beside her, looking out to the sea. "Eventually he showed me the place here. I thought it was forbidden to come up here but he didn't care. He just said that the view would definitely be worth it. From then on, we met for beer here after work." He swallowed heavily and a mixture of rage, disappointment and grief came to his face. "I never thought it would be possible that he ..." His words were interrupted when Nami laid her hand on his arm. "Pauly ... forget him and the CP9. Zorro has directed your words to him and do you know what he told me? Something in Kaku then shattered visibly. I ... think he suddenly realized what he'd lost. Whom he'd lost." Her gaze grew hard. "He didn't deserve your friendship" she said firmly. Pauly looked at her and smiled weakly. "You know what?" She said tidily and suddenly began to pull her top over her head and open the belt of her skirt. Pauly's smile gave way to an irritated-panicky look, but Nami was wearing a bikini under her clothes. He wanted to turn his eyes away from her, but he couldn't. Nami continued to move. "This is no longer the place where you drank beer with Kaku. From now on, it will be the place where you were bathing with me." And with these words she jumped from the edge into the water basin.

At this moment, many thoughts rushed through Pauly's head. But in the end only one dominated: his admiration for Nami. Her courage. Her spontaneity. Her fire. And the ease with which she helped him out of the sadness that had befallen him since the betrayal of his old "friends". Nami's head appeared with a big smile on the surface of the water. Her cheeks were slightly red, the water couldn't be very warm. "Now don't be shy, this shall become the place where you were bathing with me and not the place where I hung alone in the water!" she said challengingly to him.

In fact Pauly hesitated for a moment, but then he gave in. He took off his jacket (there was no reason to risk wet cigars!), which fell heavily on the ground. Actually Nami had an annoying personality. She was greedy, stingy, domineering and damn shameless. And yet Pauly admired her. Nami wouldn't betray her friends - never. She hadn't hesitated for a moment to risk her life for Robin. And he had the undefined feeling that she would do the same for him. Pauly pulled his shirt over his head and threw the glasses and the boots on the clothes heap. He admired Nami, even more, and it scared him in a strange way. But now, here and tonight, he wanted to throw his concerns overboard.

When Pauly finally followed her into the water, Nami couldn't help but admire his physique. Damn, this guy was really well built ... what had Robin said? Whatever concerned herself, she had to take care of it. It wasn't the alcohol that had brought her and Pauly together in that night. Nami was now aware of this. The alcohol had broken barriers, which both of them had built around themselves as walls of self-protection, because neither he nor she wanted someone to be too close to them. Nami because she knew she had promised her life to her friends and the rough sea. And Pauly, because he had lost his confidence in friendship. But it wasn't the alcohol that brought them together. Something else was responsible a feeling that was known to Nami but she hadn't expected to find it. Not here in Water Seven.

Naughty she looked at Pauly. "Whats wrong with you to be so less clad around decent, young ladies, you shameless guy?" she shouted at him, mimicking his tone. Pauly stared at her in surprise, then Nami giggled. No matter what he was to her, she would never get tired of huffing him in any way. "Oy!" Pauly protested. "Th-this is not funny ...!" Nami's giggle turned into a happy laugh. "Oh, it is ..." she buzzed, then started to float on her back to watch the starry sky. "Why does it bother you so much when women wear short skirts, huh?" Pauly swam after her and then did the same to see the stars. "Isn't that obvious? You're driving away all the men from work and believe me, I've already seen a shipwright hammer his thumbs just because he stared at Califa's bare legs!" Nami rolled her eyes. So he really was just prudish. "And besides," he continued, less defiantly, "I was educated to think respectful of women and not to look at them ... as things that are pretty and can be stared at. But its hard to think decently when someone like you shows his body so ... free." Nami interrupted her swimming, and looked at Pauly in surprise. It was relatively dark, but she could still swear that he had turned red like a strawberry.


	7. Chapter 6

**A thing happened! I wrote the chapter! And I wrote the english one before I wrote the german one! Which reminds me: I really need to update the old chapters some day...**

 **Well. This is the last chapter – there will be an epilogue, though. I hope you enjoy!**

And then Nami decided to brave. It was one of the things Ruffy taught her; maybe even the most important one: being brave. Of course this was no fight. No ones life was at edge. No one needed to be saved. Or protected. But nevertheless doing what she was about to do needed some serious courage. Because no matter how it would end – it would hurt.

"Pauly...", she sighed, her voice warm, quiet but with a hint of sadness.

"Y-yes...?" he asked and the fact that she swam closer to him made him incredible nervous.

And then there weren't any more words. Just Nami being brave, flinging her arms around his neck, holding onto him. She pressed her body against his and for a moment Pauly's eyes widened in panic but then her lips found his and the world seemed to stop.

For a brief second both of them forgot they were in the water and stopped swimming, but Pauly got it soon enough to hold them both over the surface.

At first their kiss was soft, nearly shy. Nami hasn't been sure how Paulie would've reacted if she'd been more demanding, more passionate. After all she hasn't even been sure if he wanted her to kiss him. To her surprise it was him who deepened the kiss. There was some fire, some desire in him that surprised her – but in a very good way.

After a while Nami realized that he'd slowly swam backwards, until they reached the edge of the basin.

"Pauly...", she whispered again, eyes closed and her sweet voice sighing his name, her wet body pressed against his – it drove him crazy.

"Nami... I... I think I'm in l-", he started but felt a finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't", she said with a sad voice and confused, Paulie opened his eyes. Namis face was so close to his, that their noses could touch and he felt her warm breath on his lips. Her eyes were still closed, her arms still around his neck. "Don't say it."

"But-" Pauly started but Nami interrupted him again and shook her head. Slowly she opened her brown eyes and Pauly didn't fail to recognize the sorrow in them. Nami knew it would hurt. And she knew that it would've hurt less if he'd rejected her. But he didn't.

"I'll be gone soon... maybe tomorrow morning, I don't know", she whispered and suddenly she lowered her gaze.

"You're ever in my thoughts. Since I found you at the train station at the day the Aqua Laguna hit. Nami... don't tell me I should bury my feelings after you kissed me like that. I tried to. I tried since the day we both woke up at my place after that party. Believe me... it didn't work" Pauly said with a deep voice.

Gently he stroke a wet strain of copper-colored hair away from her face. Suddenly he smiled.

"I can wait. I will wait. May it take years or decades for you to come back, I don't care" he said determined. "You... will come back, won't you?" he asked. Nami blinked in surprise. Before she could even think about her next words, she immediately said "Of course I will. One day I will come back. I promise."

It was the last thing they spoke for the next hour.

She kissed him again but this time she didn't held back her passion. They both saw in the eyes of the other that they wanted more, so it was only a matter of seconds until they crawled out of the water basin and laid down on Pauly's jacket. There was a difficulty to get rid of the wet clothes Pauly was still in, specially his jeans. There would've been better places than the cold, rough stone ground but with the stars and Pauly above her Nami couldn't care less. He wasn't her first man but it still felt like a first time. She was nervous and didn't even know why - maybe it was the difference when love was involved, not only lust. But any doubt was just brushed away 'cause Paulie wasn't only a gently lover but also an experienced one; a thing she would've never made a bet on. He didn't gave the impression of having lot of experience with woman but this one time Nami was just glad she was wrong.

Later they just laid on the ground, watching the stars. Nami was snuggled against his bare chest, stroking his skin softly. She felt so small and save against his body. But the heat of lust and sex slowly vanished and a shiver went through her body.

"You're cold?" Pauly asked and sounded alarmed. He said up and grabbed his jacket.

"Pauly... it's far to big for me", she said with a pouting mouth.

"I think you look cute in it", Pauly said and watched the delicate woman who just seemed lost in his jacket. Of couse it was far to big for her.

"You know what? Keep it", he said all of a sudden. "So you have something that... I don't know", he shrugged and there it was again, his shy, adorable stuttering, "reminds you of me?"

Nami smiled a wide smile. For a second she felt the itch to tease him, but then nodded softly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Pauly. I will."

The next day was basically one big rush. Franky did manage to finish the new ship, the Thousand Sunny and he did just in time – cause the Marine arrived in Water Seven. The Strawhats had to take their leave immediately and took Franky with them; everyone knew about that – except for Franky.

When Pauly and the guys from the Galeera-Company waved them goodbye, watching the ship setting off to the sea, Loui-Loui noticed something on his friend: "What happened to your jacket? The blue one?" he asked and took a look at the a black jacket emblazoned with roses and chains his friend was wearing. Pauly frowned. "A man can have more than one jacked, can he?" he said, puffing out a smoke ring.

Pauly still stood at the relign when everyone else was gone and the Thousand Sunny could not be seen anymore. "You're okay Pauly?" a familiar voice asked and the shipwright turned around to see Iceburg. His Boss was watching the waves and the sea. Pauly followed his gaze. He didn't answer immediately but slowly a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes", he said lightly, "I am."


End file.
